


Well, this was awkward...

by Bleeding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom, Diarrhea, F/M, Fart, Farting, Farts, batroom, not sexual, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding/pseuds/Bleeding
Summary: Fred and George decided to send Ron some of their new candy, which Ron gives to his two best friends instead of eating them himself, resulting in a very awkward trip to the room of requirement for Harry and Hermione.





	Well, this was awkward...

It was a normal day in the Gryffindor common room. The golden trio was sitting together in a corner, Ron looking trough a bag of WWW products he'd been sent by his brothers.

''Hey, guys! Would you like a chocolate frog?'' He asked his two friends, who were working on their potions essays.

The pair was not paying attention to what he was looking trough, so they said yes and shared a frog between them.

''You know what, Harry. Why don't we head for the library, I need to check this fact" Hermione said when she had swollowed it.

"Yeah, sure. See ya, Ron"

The two of them started walking towards the library as each of their stomachs were starting to gurgle. Harry thought he just needed to let out some pressure, so he farted as quietly as he could, which turned out to be not so quiet at all.

_"PRFFT"_

Harry Turned red.

"Omg, I'm so sorry Hermione I...'' He was cut of by Hermione.

"Harry, It's fine and completley normal. Don't be embarrassed." As she said this, Harry farted again.

_"Prrfffttffrt"_

"It's just. Your a girl, and well..." Harry knew he was being silly, but hell, he was embarrassed and very gassy. He was used to being gassy, but this was something special.

"Yes I'm a girl, so?" Hermione said. "You need to get it out"

 _"pffrt"_ Harry blushed deeper. "But not in front of you, mione!" " _Prfft_ "

"It's fine Harry. You are just a little gassy. It'll pass. In fact, just let 'em rip."

" _Prffffrfrfrfrffrffffffttfffrfr_ " Harry let out a huge fart that he'd been trying to hold in.

"Okay, maybe more than just a little," Hermione laughed, but something else accompanied her.

 _"Poot"_ She tried her best not to feel embarrassed. "You see, girls fart too.. "

Harry could not believe this was happening. Hermione farting?

" _Fpprfffrfrfrfrffpfprfrt_ " This one of Harry's was was particularly wet.

"Harry, are you just extremely gassy or do you need to take a dump?" Hermione asked, trying her best to keep a straight face.

Harry wanted to disappear. Was Hermione really talking about him needing a shit?

"I, _prfftfrrf_ , don't know what's happening, _prfft_ "

" _prffftfrrfrfrfpfrfttr_ " Hermione looked him straight in the eye as her wet fart slipped out. " I don't know about you Harry, but I think it's pretty clear that you have something else brewing inside you, and well, maybe inside me too"

" _praaapft_ " Harry's insides where churning and he new he needed a toilet, and that was very soon. He looked up and saw that they were outside the room of requirement and he dashed inside.

He observed the room and saw a toilet. Farts slipping out every second. He heard Hermione behind him and he didn't want to do this when she was there.

"It's fine Harry, I need to have a go too" she said and farted.

Harry let out a toot that was close to being something more, so he decided to run towards the toilet. 

 

Harry didn't exactly explode, but he let out huge farts as the diarrhea escaped him.

" _Prfffrfrft, forfrt, poooot, plop,plop_ " Harry was so embarrassed, he didn't know what to do. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione said as she plopped her butt on a toiletstool right beside him.

"I can't believe you are watching me having a shit" Harry murmured and let out another very airy wave of diarrhea.

"I'm not, Harry, I'm watching you, having the _shits_ i'm the one having a  _shit_." 

" _Plop, plop, poooot, fart, ploop plop_ " Hermione was having a huge bowel movement, but she was indeed not having diarrhea.

" _prfffft_ , What is happening, Hermione?" Harry asked her weakly.

"I assume Ron, gave us something from WWW" she answered, matter of factly.

"But why am I so much more gassy and have diarrhea, when you're just having normal crap?" Harry asked jealously. 

"I'm trying to figure that out" Hermione said between gritted teeth as she let out a huge fart. "Wait, is this normal to you, Harry?"

"Is what normal?"

"A bowel movement like mine?"

Harry could not believe his ears. Was she really asking him about how he normally takes a shit?

"Because if it is, I think I know." Hermione said and smiled and let out a small plop.

"What?" Harry was still farting like mad.

"Well, this Is not normal, Harry, maybe you are lactose intolerant, that could explain it! It's milk in the frog, so that combined with whatever they pit into them, must have made you have this awful diarrhea. I'll get the book from the library, and them we can work in here. I think you'll be a while,"

Hermione flushed her toilet and ran out of the room, leaving a tomato-red Harry still on the toilet, and still pooping his guts out.

 

 

 

 


End file.
